Far too many Mysteries
by FunniFishFriends
Summary: Kid tried to straighten the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and made a mess. Black*Star got pissed at Blair, and Tsubaki took her soul, or one of them. Maka failed her first test, and demanded in a bout of depression she return all of Soul's collected souls. A mysterious girl with no memories wakes up in a trash can. The son of Asura takes the form of a fox. And so the curtain rises.
1. First mystery: who am I ?

_First mystery: who am I?_

_'Who... am I?'_ that was the first thought I had that fateful morning. The second was, _'Why the hell am I in a trash can?!'_after having a minor flip-out moment, I decided the smartest plan of action would be to calmly assess the situation. I carefully climbed out of the garbage can into a dark alley. The sky was just barely light enough to see, and the sun looked drowsy, as if it were just waking up. I turned around to see a reflective window, and I curiously peered at my reflection. My raven colored hair came down to just above my shoulders, and was cut in a choppy, unruly manner. My eyes were a bright purple color, the combination with my hair a stark contrast to my pale, cream colored skin. I was wearing a worn black-leather jacket over a faded lime-green tank top. My jeans were the same purple color as my eyes, and were ripped up to the thigh. They were tucked into a pair of black combat boots, which for some unknown purpose, had thick metal pipes sticking out of the back of them.

After brushing off my clothes, trying to get rid of the clingy pieces of garbage, I headed out of the alley to a small street. I had no idea where I was, and even though I couldn't see anyone around, I had the strange sense I was being watched. I turned a full circle, trying to take in my surroundings, but this weird city made no sense, so I just gave up and walked in some random direction. I slowly grew more uneasy, someone was still following me, but I couldn't seem to figure out who.

I spun around, and was confronted with a small fox. He sat on the sidewalk and stared at me, calmly. I couldn't do a thing but stare back. His fur was short, spiky and black. A scarlet pattern of three vertical eyes adorned his forehead, back, and front paws. His eyes had an odd black slit down the middle, with a red circle inside, and held more intelligence than expected, as if the fox were a human in the animal's body. I broke from my trance, and though he did not look to be scared off easily, slowly crouched and held a hand out. It wasn't logically the smartest thing to do, but my arm moved unconsciously. He padded forward, and to my utter bewilderment, he spoke.

"I Have been searching for you, Nyx Greyback. Where did you disappear to?"

"I... uhm... I'm sorry, but who exactly is Nyx Greyback?" I asked, trying to hide my shock, as if seeing a talking fox were an everyday thing. '_Not that I would know...' _

"You are, my long lost friend. Have you lost your memories or something? I don't remember you being so forgetful." he tilted his small head to the side, ears flicking to attention.

"Yes, I believe so. You see, Mr. Fox, I woke up this morning in a trash can in an alley over that direction." I started, pointing. "When I woke, I had no idea who I was, where I was, or even what looked like." I finished. "But, apparently you do...?" I asked/stated, unsure.

"mhm... I see. For now, I will tell you this. Your name is Nyx, and mine is Arasu. Now follow me, _you_ need to have a talk with a very important man named Lord Death."

Having not seen any other living thing in this weird city, I decided to just follow the small black talking fox and roll with it. I mean, what have I got to lose? For all I know I don't even have a family, or friends, or really anyone or anything I care about. We soon arrived at the bottom of a very long set of stairs at the bottom of a very symmetrical building. I'm frankly not quite sure why I noticed that, but I suppose I must have been a person who pays attention to detail before I woke up in that trash can. Anyway, I followed the fox up the _really _long set of stairs, but when he reached the door, he stopped.

"When we enter this building, there will be many people most likely milling around, fighting, training, etc. Do not speak to them. Also, I will not be able to speak to you, so follow me and try not to get too confused. When we reach the door at the end of the hallway, you will need to write '42-42-564' on the glass, then say 'whenever you want to knock on death's door'." he said. I nodded, slightly confused._ Is this supposed to be a school or something? And why would they be fighting? And whats with the weird chant? Guess I ought to just wait and see. _I thought to myself as I followed Arasu down a long, wide hallway.

After a long, confusing trek around the monstrous building, we finally reached a large, black glass door. I breathed on the glass, and wrote in the number with my finger. "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." I murmured under my breath, and the door slowly swung open. Arasu nodded for me to enter, and I walked down another long hallway, but this one had large guillotines that hung over your head as you walked. Above that you could see a blue sky that had small, white, puffy clouds floating peacefully. After a relatively short walk, compared to the one before it, I reached a slightly elevated platform with one large mirror, and a tea table. At the table was a large- well I guess it was a man- wearing a black cloak and a silly white mask.

"Wassup, wassup, WASSUP?!" the man yelled in a high-pitched, excited voice, looking over at me. "I don't think I have seen you before. Who are you and what are you doing in my Death room without invitation?" he asked, and tilted his head almost ninety degrees to the right in an exceedingly dorky manner.

"Ah, well, uh... ya see, I woke up this morning in a trash can." I spluttered.

"Hm, well that is a very unusual occurrence, but as far as I know that doesn't constitute an emergency." he said, with a barely noticeable irritation vein on the forehead of his mask. And don't ask me how that is possible, because I have no idea.

"Wait! Don't kick me out yet! The real problem is that when I woke up in that trash can I had absolutely no memory of myself or my life and when I asked some random person on the street what to do he said to ask you!" I spewed, luckily remembering not to mention the talking fox. Who, as I realized, must not have followed me in here, since he was no longer behind me.

"Ah, I see, well in that case, wait here. I'm going to get someone who might be able to tell some things about you." I took a seat at the small tea table in the middle of the room, and he walked over to the large mirror on the back wall. It gave a few ripples when he tapped it, and an overhead announcement was made.

"Professor Stein, you are needed in the Death Room immediately."

One short awkward silence later, a tall man with a stitched up lab coat and a huge black bolt sticking out of his head rolled into the room, sitting backwards on a desk chair. When he reached the elevated area, his chair crashed and he flew forwards, landing ungracefully on his back.

"Oh, Death, what have you brought me this time? A new test subject? It would be just sooo fun to dissect her~" he questioned, a sadistic grin plastered on his face, before standing up and walking over. I scooted away, concerned for this guy's mental health.

"Sorry Stein, no dissections today, this one is in need of a soul evaluation. It seems she woke up this morning with no memory of her past life, and I need you to look at her soul and tell me if she is a weapon, a meister, a human, a witch, or a magic animal." he said in that creepily cheery voice of his.

"So that's it. No fun~" he murmured, before giving an exaggerated blink. I could feel an odd tingling in my chest. "Weapon, three forms. Katar, hand claw, heel knife. Autonomous. Fighting skill, high level, could rival the EAT class. Souls consumed, Zero. Human nor kishin." He recited, before turning back to Lord Death. "is that all?" he asked.

"Yep! Thanks for your help, now go teach your class and try not to dissect any more endangered animals!" Death said, while waving a boxy white hand. Stein gave him a dejected look, then picked up his chair and rolled out.

"So, uh, what was that?" I asked, completely befuddled.

"Well you see, we now know an important fact about you that neither of us knew before. Now tell me dear, do you know your name?"

"It's... Nyx. Nyx Greyback." I decided I would go with the name the fox gave me, it wasn't a bad name, after all.

"I see. Well Nyx, I want you to show me your weapon forms. I understand that you may not remember having weapon blood, but as I understand if you simply believe you are a weapon, the blood will activate on its own." he told me. I gave him a confused look before awkwardly standing up. "Katar first, please."

I slowly nodded, then closed my eyes. It didn't even require much thought, as if I had done it hundreds of times before. The blades came out of the middle of my forearm, and were nearly a foot long, curved, and pale gold. The higher part was ornamented with a crescent moon and star, with small sharp points around the center design. It was done in a blood red colored metal, and looked to be dangerously sharp, for a decoration. I looked up at Death, and my body slid into a fighting stance.

"Ooooh, very nice indeed! Can you try the claws now?"

I nodded, and this time my weapons came without me even having to blink. The claws came out from between my knuckles, and there were three for each hand. They had the same moon pattern as the katars, but were only nine inches in length, and were slightly thinner.

"Very nice!" Death clapped his large hands together. "lets see the heel knives next!" he said, excited.

The last form was an eighteen inch blade coming from each of my heels, somehow managing not to damage my boots in any way. The ornamentation was the same as the other two forms, and was at the bottom, so the blade went up my calf. Death clapped again, and with much more enthusiasm.

"Alright! One last test! Spirit, come over here please!" a tall man with bright red hair and sky blue eyes strolled over, giving Death a questioning look. "I would like to test Nyx's fighting skill level, and since she is autonomous, you need to test her autonomously as well. Nyx, I want you to fight Spirit here. Do your best, and rely on your instincts. I am positive you have fought before you lost your memory, and if that is the case fighting movements should come easily. Begin!" he announced, and I pulled out my katars, settling into what felt like a fighting stance.

Spirit summoned what looked like gray and black scythe blades from his back, and slowly advanced. Using his hesitation to my advantage, I pulled my arms across my face, blades out, and ducked low, trying to slash at his leg. He hopped out of the way last minute, then sprouted a blade from his knee. I blocked, then pushed back. Death was right, the fighting was coming easily, and I reveled in the adrenaline. Spirit recalled his blades, before transforming his arms from the elbow down. I advanced again and feigned a right hook, before switching my left to claws and going for a stomach jab. He seemed to expect it though, and blocked quickly, pushing me back. I stumbled a bit, and he took that chance to go in for a cross body slash. In a flash, I had called forth my heel knives, and met his slash with my right leg. He stepped back, breathing heavily, and in the moment he was unprepared I did a left foot roundhouse kick, aiming my blade for his face. He blocked at the last second, the clang much louder than any of the other hits. It startled me, and to my surprise I was flipped to my stomach and a blade was pressed to my back. My breath caught, and slowly released when I heard applause. Spirit stepped back, and I sat up and turned to face my judge.

"Exemplary! Truly awe inspiring technique! Great news Nyx, you passed! So tell me, how would you like to train here at my school? We will provide you with food, an apartment, and I will personally help you recover your lost memories. You will be paid if you complete missions successfully, and with the performance you just gave, you have enough skill to be placed in the higher level EAT class! What do you say?" I just stared at the silly skull mask, completely awestruck. I quickly regained my composure, and decided.

"Why not?"


	2. Second mystery: son of Asura?

"Can you handle us  
So cool baby scandalous~  
What I'm talkin' 'bout  
So cool baby watch it now~"

I woke up in my lonely apartment to my usual alarm. I've decided it will be my theme song. If I can't know who I am why not be cool? Sounds good to me.

I pressed around on my brand new iPhone until it shut off, as even my favorite song can be annoying when blasting in my ear as I wake up. Much better than some beeping noise though.

I rolled out of bed and prepared myself for the day. It was to be my firs day of classes at the DWMA. I had already been here for a week, doing various exercises with Death to try to regain my memory, and small private lessons with Professor Stein, learning the basics of souls and other stuffs. So far we haven't learned anything about me, and I've learned plenty of the world I woke up in.

I pulled a bright orange tank top that read 'bite me' over my head, and tugged on some dark blue ripped skinny jeans. I laced up my combat boots ( that after some experimenting Stein found were implanted with rockets, and taught me how to use them) and threw my leather jacket over my shoulder. I ruffled my spiky black hair and grabbed a doughnut on the way out.  
I powered up my boots, and shot towards school.

I landed in front of the front door, and was confronted with a small black and red figure.

"Arasu! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a week!" I exclaimed.

"I have been waiting for you to enter this school. I have spoken with lord Death, and I will be entering classes with you." He said. I gave him a look.

"You're trying to tell me that lord death let a fox join his school?"

"No. Lord death let an autonomous weapon join this school." He said. And with a puff of red smoke a boy stood in front of me. He had black hair with odd white highlights, his skin was very pale, and he had the same red, black and white eyes as in his fox form. He was wearing a black Michael Jackson t-shirt and red camo pants. His shoes were black converse with red laces. He smirked at my awed look.

"So, why didn't you approach me in this form in the first place?" I asked. His face fell and he turned away.

"Ever since... Recently, the way I look isn't really the... Safest." He murmured. I tilted my head quizzically, but decided if he wanted to tell me he would.

"Anyway" I started, changing the subject, "you said you were autonomous, like me. Can I see?" He gave a grateful look and nodded.

"Sure." His arm flashed red, and settled into an arm cannon. It is silver with red highlights, and goes up to his bicep.

"Nice." I said, an evil grin on my face. "Time to prove yourself." I said, summoning my claws. He smirked.

"Gladly."

/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Hey Arasu," we were lying in the rubble of our fight. Neither had prevailed, and we had both collapsed, beaten and bloody, to the ground.

"Huh?"

"We should be partners." I stated.

"We're both weapons. How would that work?" He asked.

"Well, seeing how we are both autonomous weapons and therefore don't need meisters, we could work together and just fight as a team ourselves." I explained, finding my idea genius. He pondered for a second.

"Before you offer something like that... There some things about me you need to know." He said.

"Ok. But you can tell me later, right now we need to get to class. We can't be late on our first day after all!" I said, standing and sticking a hand down to him. He took it and pulled himself up.

"Wouldn't want that." He smiled, and we walked in.

**I hope you like it so far. this is my very first fanfiction and I plan on making it very long. I always update as soon as I get a new chapter written. reviews and ideas are always helpful! P.S. I don't own soul eater. Only Nyx and Arasu. **

**-Fish**


	3. Third Mystery: Class Crescent Moon?

Arasu and I stood outside our new classroom.

"You ready Nyx?" he asked. I nodded, and pulled the door open. I peered around the classroom, feeling a little bit self-conscious for interrupting. (although we had sprinted to class, we still ended up late.) I saw professor Stein, sitting backwards on his desk chair as per usual, and he nodded for us to enter.

"Class, we have a couple of new students today, I expect you to treat them well, or I'll dissect you. Introduce yourselves, and give us a couple facts about yourselves." I stepped forward.

"My name's Nyx Greyback. I'm an autonomous, three-form demon ninja weapon, and I woke up in a trash can a week ago with no memory of myself or my life, so personal questions wont get you very far." I automatically settled to the blunt, straight-forward, slightly smart-Alec approach, as it simply felt natural. I must have had a similar personality before. I stepped back and Arasu took my place.

"Arasu Foxx. Autonomous demon cannon, I know who I look like to you and I'm just going to say that I'm not the same as my father was." audible gasps were heard throughout the room, and I looked at Arasu with a questioning glance, and found him hanging his head in shame. We were going to talk about this later.

"Alright, take a seat, any seat, so long as its not occupied, and be quiet, you interrupted my speech about a tapir's innards." I rolled my eyes, and took the empty seat to the right of an albino kid who by some miracle managed to get a tan.

Im going to have to ask if its fake. There was a weird Zebra haired guy giving me this amazed look, and behind me some guy with turquoise hair was glaring daggers at me. Arasu sat to my right, at the end of the row. He was still getting looks of confused, scared, and angry natures. The pig-tailed girl on the other side of albino had an almost guilty look on her face, and kept glancing at Arasu. We were _definitely_ going to talk about this later. But until then, I settled back into my chair and awaited the disgusting history of a tapir's lower intestine. Or so was written on the board.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Soul POV**

I looked to the girl next to me, her slender hands making incoherent doodles on the sheet she was supposedly taking notes on. Her bright purple eyes stared, half open, at the screw headed teacher speaking. She had the slightest bit of drool hanging from her lip, which she slurped, before leaning back in her chair and lacing her fingers behind her head.

"Man, I'm freakin' hungry." she mumbled. I smirked, guess I'm not the only one.

**Kid POV**

I couldn't stop staring at her. Jet black hair, perfectly parted down the middle, strands laid in exquisite symmetry. Not a blemish to mar her perfectly balanced face, even the rips in her jeans were placed in perfect symmetry. My face had that awed look I get when I see something perfect, and as she glanced around the room, she gave me a funny look before turning back to the front. So much for first impressions.

**Black*Star POV**

_'How dare she, take the spotlight away from the great me. I'll have to challenge her to a fight later, show the newbie who's boss. She may be a ninja, but nobody can beat the guy who's going to surpass god. Maybe she will even become a loyal follower. I could always use more of them. Or maybe...' _I shook my head at the thought. It didn't even deserve to be finished. What a silly idea, that she could be closer than a follower. Stupid. '_Nobody can be equal to a big guy like me.'_

**Maka POV**

**_'_**_I killed his father.' _That was the only thing I could think about after he said that. The smart thing would be to be untrustworthy, but I knew from personal experience that a child only chooses to be like their parents, and if he says he isn't like Asura, then I'll believe him. That's the only problem though. I killed Asura. _'How will I ever be able to look him in the face knowing that?'_

_**Sorry for all the short chapters, the next one will be much longer, I promise. should be out by Wednesday... Probably. P.S. I don't own Soul Eater. I wish I do. But I don't. I do, however, own Nyx and Arasu, so no stealies.**_

_**~Fish**_


	4. Apple juice, an albino, and a monkey?

"Finally!" I exclaimed, as the bell rang. I started packing my things, hoping there wouldn't bee too long of a line in the cafeteria. I was so hungry I had begun to drool. It was kind-of embarrassing actually, I hope nobody noticed. Just then, someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned, to find three boys with various expressions standing behind me. "Yes...?" I asked, it was Albino, Zebra, And Cotton-candy head, or as I had nicknamed them until I learned their real names.

"Ah, well, I don't really know why I'm standing here, Kid wants to ask you something about symmetry, and Black*Star wants to fight you." Albino said, scratching the back of his head and gesturing to the guys behind him. Zebra stepped forward, and stuck his hand out.

"Hello, my name is Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid, and might I just say tat you have exquisite symmetry." I shook his hand, and noticed his deep golden eyes. As he left for lunch, I found myself wishing he hadn't. What a strange sensation.

"Ah, okay..." I said, staring after him. I was snapped out of my stupor by a loud voice directly in front of me.

"HOW DARE YOU, A COMMON PEASANT, IGNORE YOUR GOD?!"

"Monkey say whaaaaat?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! THE MOST POWERFUL ASSASSIN TO EVER WALK THIS EARTH! I AM THE GUY WHO WILL ONE DAY SURPASS EVEN THE GODS' POWER!" he ranted. I resisted the urge to beat him up then and there.

"Sorry bro, I'm atheist." I said as I headed towards the door. I heard a fit of laughter from behind me.

"Hahahaha, would you like some cream for that burn? HAHAHA!" I looked over my shoulder to find Albino laughing up a storm, and Black*Star standing on the desk, jaw dropped. I smirked, then sauntered out of the room.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

I walked into the lunchroom, and found myself with three problems. First, Arasu had disappeared, and I still needed to talk to him. Second, I didn't have any lunch money. Third, I didn't have any friends other than Arasu to give me food and or money.

"Well crap." I stated. Standing in the doorway.

"Hey, newbie, come over here!" It was albino, whom I still didn't know the name of. He was with Kid, Black*Star, and some girls I didn't know. I walked over, hoping one of them had some extra food. "You looked lost, so I thought I would invite you to sit with us." he said.

"Sounds cool. Hey anybody got any extra food? I forgot money and I'm starvin'." I lost a little but of drool again and slurped it up, right at the same time Albino did. Talk about awkward. "Ah, so yeah. Food. I'll pay you back?"

"I have some! And don't worry about paying me back its my pleasure to help!" a girl with long, dark hair and indigo eyes handed me a boxed lunch, and my eyes lit up in delight. "My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Black*Star's weapon partner, by the way." She smiled sweetly at me. I like this girl already.

"Ohmylorddeaththankyousomuch!" the words tumbled out of my mouth and I ate like I had never seen food before. I had eaten it all in less than three minutes, and at this point everyone was staring at my eating rate in surprise. I was calmly sipping the remaining juice when my eyes snapped open. "What IS this!?" I exclaimed.

"Uh, Nyx, Its apple juice." Tsubaki said, confused.

"Its AMAZING!" I yelled, chugging the rest and moaning in delight. "Where can I get some?" I asked. At this point everyone at the table was at the brink of laughter.

"Most people buy it at the grocery store." A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes said, "and I'm Liz Thompson, this is my sis, Patty, were Kid's weapons."

"Hiya! Do you like giraffes?" The girl next to Liz had short, light blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She was dressed in the same red crop-top, hat, and boots as her sister, but was wearing shorts instead of jeans.

"Ah... Yea, they're pretty cool."I stated, leaning back in my chair and lacing my fingers behind my head.

"Yaaaay!" Patty squealed, before going back to the picture she had been coloring. Everyone else, on the other hand, burst into laughter. Including, may I mention, the so far silent Kid and (surprisingly) Black*Star.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You, haha, you and Soul, ha, you're almost exactly the same!" A girl with ash blonde pigtails and forest green eyes managed to get out, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Eh? You mean Albino over here? OH! Speaking of which, by what magic did you manage to get a tan?" I asked, turning to him. "Is it fake?" I questioned further. Pigtails once again burst into a fit of laughter, and Albino, or Soul, glared at me.

"So first you have the nerve to call me albino, then you ask if my tan is fake?! What kind of guy would get a fake tan anyway? So uncool. And, I'm NOT albino, the white hair and red eyes comes from my mom, which came from her dad, and so on. I do not have a freakin' disease, for Death's sake." I Start laughing at that.

"You do realize albino is a hereditary trait right? And for all I know you got the hair and eyes part but not the skin. Hell, I've never met an albino anyway, how should I know?" by this time, practically the entire cafeteria was listening in on our conversation, and it had gotten really quiet. Soul looked like he was about to retort, but at the quiet cafeteria he yelled,

"NOT YOUR BUISINESS! GET BACK TO YOUR OWN CONVERSATION! Man, yelling like that is so uncool." He shook his head, and I started laughing, again.

"OH! I almost forgot, My name is Maka, Maka Albarn. And Soul Eater is my scythe." Pigtails spoke up, and I shook her outstretched hand across the table. Said scythe was seething at being out smarted.

"I'm Nyx, but you probably already knew that." I replied, smiling warmly.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! THIS NEWB IS STEALING MY SPOTLIGHT! HOW COULD YOU IGNORE YOUR GOD? I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW YOU COULD STOP LOOKING AT A GUY AS BIG AS ME!" Ah, there it is. Judging from what I knew about this guy, knew an outburst of this nature would happen soon. I was mainly blocking it out, until I heard something that caught my attention. "I, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE! I WILL SHOW YOU THE POWERS OF A TRUE GOD!"

"Oh, you will now... alright then. STEIN! Come over here will ya?" he sauntered over, as I had just seen him walk in. "Cotton-candy-head wants to fight me. Supervise?"

"Sure, but go outside. I don't need the two of you destroying the lunch room." his glasses flashed creepily as he led our table outside.

"Ready when you are." I said, calling forth my Claws.

"Tsubaki." Black*Star held his hand out.

"Right!" She jumped up, and transformed into a chain-scythe. Immediately, he went for a straight up slice, and I dodged with ease.

"Is that all you got?" I taunted, circling in a ready stance. He came at me again, this time throwing one scythe around me so I got wrapped. I deflected and dodged again, this time going in for an attack of my own. I cut low, hoping to get a leg, but was avoided, and he sliced at my back. I ducked, just in time, and sliced up with a heel knife. I heard a grunt, and he backed up a bit.

"Tsubaki, shiruken mode." Black*Star tried to whisper, but I still heard, and I blasted up with my rocket boots, as it was the only way to dodge the giant star flying at me. I spun around just in time to avoid it as it came back, but I got a small cut on my arm.

"Aww, man. That was my only Jacket!" I dived, feigning a cross slash but pulling up at the last second to heel kick. My blade was met with a clang, as Tsubaki had changed into a short ninja sword. I pushed back, and hit the ground in a crouch. To my surprise, Black*Star's entire demeanor had changed, and I almost wondered if it was the same person. Come to think of it, maybe it was. I heard a yell behind me, and sure enough, Black*Star came running. The original had been a disguised Tsubaki. However, in realizing this fact, I didn't have enough time to block, and the hit I took, quite frankly, should have killed me.

"Black*Star Big Wave!" I flew across the field, and hit the school's outer wall with a huge crash. Then, miraculously, I stood up. My every muscle was screaming in pain, but for some reason I still stood. I couldn't let this stupid monkey beat me. No way in hell.

"You messed with the wrong girl." I said, smirking. "Self-resonance! Goddess of the Night!" I felt huge blades of black metal grow out of my shoulders, and my claws tripled in size. I felt my heel knives sprout, also much larger than usual. I ran at Black*Star, who was standing there staring like an idiot, and he couldn't do a thing about it. I was moving at amazing speeds, cutting and slashing until my body could no longer hold the form. And I collapsed. Black*Star lied next to me, battered and bloody, and as the group plus Stein ran over to find out who won, we both said the same thing, at the same time.

"You win, I'm gonna take a nap." then, we both passed out.

**Yay! I wrote another fight scene! Thanks for reading, I'll get a new chapter out as soon as I get it written! P.S. I don't own Soul Eater, just Nyx and Arasu!**

**~Fish**


	5. Fifth Mystery: Good Morning, Arasu?

I woke up to the feeling I had jumped off of the Empire State building and been run over by a fire truck. I peered around the room, to find a small fox curled in the chair by the bed.

"Arasu!" I croaked. He looked up, and transformed in a puff of smoke.

"Good morning Nyx, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I've been run over by fire truck."

"Ouch, no fun." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head. He seemed nervous, eyes constantly flicking around the room. My eyes narrowed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked hesitantly.

"Uh, no, I'm fine." He looked to his feet, letting his black and white bangs cover his face.

"Are you sure?" I prodded, positive something was wrong now.

"… I… I need to tell you something." He mumbled. There it was. I could tell something was eating at him.

"Ok, I won't be going anywhere." I said, tilting my head.

"Have… you ever heard of the Kishin Asura?" He asked. I had, Stein taught me about him when he was telling me what the purpose of DWMA was.

"Yeah, he's the god of madness right? Ate Human souls and went crazy with power. Ate his weapon too, or so I'm told." He nodded, and after another quick glance around the room, he finally looked me in the eyes.

"You know how I said I had something to tell you before I accepted being your partner?" He asked. I nodded, trying to figure out where this was going. "Well, here it comes. I… am the Son of Kishin Asura and Witch Arachne." He stated. My jaw dropped. I stared at him with eyes wide. That… That's not possible… Is it?

**Arasu Pov**

Her face passed through shock to fear to confusion to plain disbelief in a matter of seconds. This was it, she would probably hate me forever now, just like the rest of the school. I looked at my feet, covering my face with my bangs again.

"Hey Arasu… When is your birthday?" My head snapped up and I looked at her with confusion etched across my face.

"My birthday? Uh… its April 18th." I said.

"No, I mean, what year?" I froze. That was the question I was worried about.

"1207," I whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear. She flopped back onto the pillow, eyes closed, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Holy Hell Arasu. You just told me you were 817 years old. Please explain in detail how this is possible." She said, rubbing the space in between her eyebrows. I took a deep breath and decided to just show her.

"Don't move." I said, and touched one finger to her forehead.

~flashback~

_ There is only blackness, blackness all around. I'm not breathing. I can't move. Am I alive? I don't know. I slip back into unconsciousness._

_ My senses come back again. It's the same as last time. I try to move, to open my eyes. What kind of puny existence is this? _

_ Pain. Intense pain is all I feel. I try to scream, but no sound comes out. My mouth never even opens. Why does being dead hurt so much?_

_ Sound. I can hear? This is new, I didn't know I could hear. I listen to the sounds, but they are too muffled. I give up again._

_ Taste. There is liquid in my mouth, it has a slightly tangy flavor. I revel in the new sensation, trying to make it last as long as possible._

_ Smell. The air is dry, it flows in and out of my lungs, am I breathing? The air carries the strong odor of antiseptic. It burns my nose. _

_ Light. The world comes into focus. I can see a bright light shining onto my face, I can feel the cold metal against my back, the chains around my wrists and ankles. I take a deep breath in, and shudder, it's too cold. My stomach rumbles, I need food. I wiggle my fingers, I can finally move. I strain against the chains, making them rattle. The noise hurts my ears, I yelp._

_ "Hello, Arasu, my ultimate creation. Welcome to the eleventh century. Now go back to sleep, my son, you aren't due to wake for another eight hundred years." I fall back into the dark, endless night._

_~~800 years later~~~_

_ My eyes flick open, I'm in the same place as before. The light burns my eyes, and I blink. My arms and legs are no longer chained down, I sit up. The room is plain, grey walls, no furniture but the metal table. In the corner there is a black robe that looks to be older than time itself. On the door is a note. The paper is brittle, and yellowed. It must have been hanging there a long time, if I touch it, it will probably crumble to dust. I stand and peer at it._

_'Arasu. You have been created to be the ultimate organism. As was our life's dream. You have knowledge of everything you will need to live a normal life, but you can achieve so much more. How? You must discover for yourself. You are a weapon, made for destruction. You are a fox, made for stealth and smarts. You are Kishin, and will always have the choice to revel in madness. You are a Witch, with skills that are rivaled by no other, if you can learn to master them. Become whatever you wish, do what you want with yourself. Maybe someday I will be able to see you alive, my son._

_ -Asura and Arachne'_

_Whatever I want with myself? I throw the robe over my head and leave the room._

~End Flashback~

Nyx's eyes blinked open. They flicked to me, and the arm that had fallen to my side.

"Arasu." I looked up to see determination in her eyes. "I'll help you. I'll help you become yourself." She said, and stuck her arm out. I grinned, and took it.

"Partners?"

"Yeah."


	6. Sixth mystery: Souls and Sharp Teeth?

**Nyx POV**

"Self-resonance! Goddess of the Night!" great blades burst from my shoulders, curving in front of me. With the speed of a shadow, the two kishin eggs in front of me had faded to splotchy red souls. I looked up and met Arasu's eyes, who had his cannons readied. He let them fall to his sides, and gave me a goofy grin.

"Well then. Here's to our first souls." he smirked and grabbed one, loading it into his ammo slot. I grabbed mine, but gave it a funny look.

"Uhh...What do I do with it?" I asked, searching for slot in my katar or something.

"You eat it." he said, chuckling at me. "That's what blade weapons usually do, although... its heard that if you make a habit of it your teeth will grow sharp."

I tilted my head to the side, and sniffed the red orb. "Ooooh...kaaay?" I held the soul up to my mouth, and took a bite. I swallowed, and finished it off. "Its... pretty good actually." I said, licking my lips.

"Well, whats it taste like?" Arasu asked, leaning in.

"Uh... it doesn't really have a taste... its more the texture going down." I said. Touching my finger to my chin in thought. Suddenly, I grasped my mouth in pain and fell to my knees, groaning. Arasu rushed to my side.

"Nyx! Are you OK?" he asked, voice worried.

"No I'm not freaking OK! I feel like all of my teeth just got pulled out!" I growled. His eyes widened.

"Open your mouth." I shook my head, still clutching my jaw. "Nyx. Open your mouth." he repeated. I glared at him, but slowly removed my hands. The pain had subsided, and I slowly opened my mouth. He reached his finger into my mouth (What the heck?!) and gently touched a tooth. He winced, and pulled his finger back. I closed my mouth and peered at it. There was a small drop of blood on the tip. I gasped.

"Ohmygod! My teeth! They're sharp!" I screeched. Arasu smirked, and nodded.

"Yep. Didn't expect it to happen that fast, but what do I know?"

**Sorry this is so short, but it didn't really go with any of my other chapter ideas, and i needed to get it out there. thanks for reading!**

**~Fish**


	7. Seventh Mystery: Sharks and Symmetry?

I flew back to school, Arasu in my arms. Our mission had only taken us about an hour, with the close location. As I landed in the entryway I was greeted with several friendly faces.

"Congratulations!" Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz, Patty, and Kid, were all standing outside the school's front doors, waiting for us to complete our first mission. I grinned, feeling truly happy that they waited for us to get back. We had left as soon as school had ended, so they had been here awhile.

"Thanks guys!" I said, letting Arasu to the floor and continuing to grin from ear to ear. "I'm glad y'all waited up for us."

"Of course we did, Silly! We're having a party for you after all!" Patty squealed in delight. Liz glared at her sibling.

"Patty! You were supposed to keep that a secret! It was going to be a surprise!" Liz groaned, whacking her sister upside the head.

"A PARTY?! Really? Oooh man! I'm so excited!" I jumped up and down with delight, nearly stepping on Arasu in the process.

"Ey! Watch it big-foot, you're going to step on me!" Arasu complained from his position avoiding my feet.

"Then transform silly fox, and I won't be able to make that mistake!" I giggled, leaning down and poking his nose. In a puff of smoke, a very human and very annoyed looking boy stood in front of me.

"There will be no touching of the nose." He growled. I simply laughed in response to this, the uncomfortable silence going unnoticed as I clutched my stomach. I wiped almost-tears from the corners of my eyes, and finally noticed the problem.

"Hey, whats it gone all quiet for?" I asked, gaze flicking from Arasu's nervous posture, to Maka's guilty shoe-stare, to the out-of-character glare I was receiving from Black*Star. "Hmm... I sense tension in the air." I stated, touching my finger to my chin.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Soul drawled, also aware of the awkward hanging like a storm cloud.

"You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcastic." I retorted, finding his lack of concern quite annoying. Fortunately, the tension snapped when Patty burst into a fit of laughter at our involuntary joke. Maka and Arasu returned to their normal selves, thankfully. After some explaining I had gotten the group over their trust issues, and we were pretty much as close as ten people can be. On the other had, Black*Star was STILL glaring at me.

"So What's got your panties in a twist, Star?" I asked, resting my hands on my hips and arching one eyebrow. (Which made Kid's eye twitch, I noticed) "Still peeved that I cut you to shreds when all I got was a bruise?" I taunted, finding myself in the mood to rile him up.

"PFFT! You WISH! Foolish mortal, I beat you to a pulp and came out with only a couple scratches! A BIG GUY LIKE ME COULD NEVER LOSE TO A PUNY WIMP LIKE YOU!" _Ohohohoo, so I'm a PUNY WIMP now am I, we shall see about that one._ I grinned, showing off my new pointy teeth, and cracked my knuckles, preparing to introduce his face to the brick wall behind him. Unfortunately, I was interrupted by Tsubaki's gasp.

"Nyx! Your teeth! What happened?!" She asked, drawing the rest of the group's attention to my newly refined mouth. As I opened my mouth to answer I was interrupted, _again_, by the blue haired buffoon, who had _stuck his nasty-dirty finger into my mouth. _I, of course, did the only sensible thing to do, and bit down. _Hard._ He screamed in pain, and when I opened to spit out his disgusting appendage, everyone stared at the bloody mess left behind.

"AHH! YOU PEASANT! HOW DARE YOU BITE THE HAND THAT FEEDS YOU? YOU HAVE SEVERELY INJURED YOUR GOD, NOW BOW DOWN AND BEG FOREGIVENESS!" Black*Star bellowed, clutching his finger.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. "I don't wanna." I shook my head. We continued to bicker, him yelling and me childishly refusing. The entire occurrence was watched in jaw-dropped silence by the rest of the group, and I decided that it was time to end the argument, as I had wasted at least fifteen minutes out here, and I still needed to report our success to Death. "Oh! I just remembered, Liz, where was this party going to be and when should I get there?" I asked innocently, completely ignoring Black*Star's outraged splutters.

"Uh, its at Kid's mansion, at..." She glanced at him, and he frantically held up eight fingers, four on each hand. "Eight. Its at eight."

"Alright! Arasu and I will be there! Now, if you will excuse me, I need to wash Blueberry's finger germs out of my mouth, so I will be seeing all of you then!" I gestured for Arasu to follow, and added "Don't forget Apple juice!"

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

We arrived on Kid's doorstep exactly eight minutes early. I raised my hand to knock, and was surprised to find the door swing open. I was met with a set of molten gold eyes, and a warm smile.

"Welcome to my home, Liz and Patty have been eagerly awaiting your arrival." Kid led me inside, and I did my best not to gawk at the beautiful mansion. It was decorated gorgeously, and not to mention in perfect symmetry! Arasu, in fox form, trailed behind us, the expression on his animal face making him look quite hilarious.

"Rich people..." He mumbled under his breath. I giggled, and happily followed Kid into a huge living room, that was connected to a breathtaking kitchen. A long, fancy bar with stools separated the two, and an opening down the exact middle led to the kitchen. The living room had a giant flat-screen TV, and a long, black-leather wrap around couch. It also had two chairs (one on each side) and a coffee table in the middle. Liz and patty lounged on the couch, and I would have bet on the likeliness of Kid commenting on the asymmetry of their position.

"Liz, Patty, please do not lounge in such a disturbingly unbalanced manner on my couch." I punched the air at my successful prediction, and earned a confused look from Kid, who was going back to the door which has just rang. I waved him off, and plopped next to Patty on the couch. Arasu settled on the coffee table.

"So, how's life?" I asked to no one in particular, lacing my hands behind my head and propping my feet up.

"Symmetrical." Liz groaned, after adjusting to a more 'esthetically pleasing' posture. Patty, on the other hand, completely ignored the order, as she was having an intense staring contest with Arasu. I nodded, and Soul and Maka followed Kid into the room.

"As would be expected, living with Zebra hair over there," I gestured at him, and to my surprise, he collapsed to the floor, and started moaning about being 'asymmetrical garbage'. "Eh... What did I do?"

"You mentioned his ha-"

"Im dirty, disgusting traaassshh!"

"ir. He always gets like this cause the stripes are only on one side of his head. Its-"

"ASYMMETRICAL!" I gave him a funny look, thoroughly confused.

"Heh? What do you mean? How is his hair asymmetrical?" I asked, looking at it. Yep, perfect, as per usual. One ring half way around on top, one ring half way around on bottom, and one ring divided perfectly down the middle, half way around to line up with the other two. "It looks perfect, as usual." kid looked up at me, sniffling, with his golden eye shining.

"Really? You don't find my unbalanced hairstyle disturbing?" I shook my head.

"No, and why do you keep saying that? Your hair IS perfectly symmetrical." I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the bathroom, positioning him in front of the mirror. "Look, the symmetry is plain and obvious." I stated, drawing a line horizontally across the front of his hair. His eyes widened in shock and realization.

"Ohmylorddeath! You're right! THE GORGEOUS SYMMETRY!" I chuckled, and left the bathroom, leaving him to marvel in his newfound beauty in peace.

Needless to say, Death the Kid never broke down in asymmetrical depression over his hair again.

**YAAAY happy symmetrical Kid! I'm so glad people are actually reading this, it makes me feel that staying up 'till one in the morning AFTER the homecoming dance was worth the effort. SO COOL~~**

**~Fish**


	8. Eighth Mystery: Truth or Dare, Anyone?

Eventually, Death the Kid left the bathroom in an overjoyed daze, and everyone arrived (at various stages of late, I might add). I sat on the couch, in one of the corners, to my right Liz sat next to Patty, and on my left sat Soul and Maka. Black*Star was taking up the far side of the couch, and Tsubaki was between him and Patty, in the corner. Kid had settled in one of the two large chairs, and Arasu and Blair (Who had followed Soul and Maka, much to their dismay) were in animal form, sharing the other chair. I was cradling a liter jug of apple juice, occasionally sipping from it, and growling at anyone who tried to take some. We were all pretty much enjoying our silly blabber, until our dear friend Liz brought p the subject of sleepover games.

"So, what do you guys wanna do? It'd be a waste of time to just sit here and chat all night, lets play a game." And I thought '_oh death no'. _I didn't remember playing any of said games, but I knew how, and I also had a pretty decent idea of how they usually go, especially with a large group of _teenagers._ And don't forget to bring up BLAIR, who would probably be one of the largest problems. Anyway, the entire group (except for me) nodded with various stages of enthusiasm. Liz smiled, and for some reason, it looked to be hiding a much more sinister intent. May I repeat '_OH DEATH NO.'_

"Alright! Hmm..." She fake thought, probably for effect, and then punched a fist to the other hand, "Oh, I know, lets play truth or dare!" My eyes widened. That was the second worst. Of all the games to play, why _truth or dare? _Well, at least it isn't 'are you nervous yet?' that one is way worse. But still, why couldn't we play go fish, or really anything more harmless? I sighed in defeat, there was really no arguing with Liz, so I didn't even try. I hugged my apple juice jug closer and waited for the game to start.

"OK, so I think Nyx should be first to go, because this party is for her and Arasu after all." She looked at me expectantly, and I nodded, giving an obviously fake smile.

"Of course Liz." I said through gritted teeth.

"Yay! OK, Truth or Dare."

"...Truth," I decided, since if the question was too personal I could just blame it on memory loss.

"Hmm, lets see... what style are your underwear?" I gave her an exasperated look, and knowing it would get much, _much, _worse, I stood up and walked behind the couch, before doing a quick check.

"Black boy shorts, orange sports bra." I recited, taking another swig of juice and plopping back down on the couch, completely oblivious to the disappointed look I was discreetly getting from the three human boys in the room. Liz gave me another smile that was obviously hiding an ulterior motive, and I put on my bored face and ignored it. Now it was my turn to ask.

"Yo Maka, Truth or Dare?"

"Um, Dare please." she responded, a small determined look on her face. Deciding to go easy on her and discreetly give my partner a hard time, I came up with a dare.

"Put Arasu on your head, and keep him there for two hours." and so the game went. Maka dared Blair to wear completely modest clothes for the entire evening, and stay in human form. Blair dared Black*Star to shave his head, and to our surprise his hair was so tough that even Soul's Scythe blade could barely make a trim. Black*Star asked Patti who her favorite god was, and she answered Kid, royally pissing The blue haired monkey off. Patti asked Arasu if he liked giraffes. Arasu dared Soul to lay over the back of the couch upside down. Soul dared Kid to cut one sleeve off of his suit coat, and he blatantly refused, until Tsubaki, to everyone's surprise, cut it clean off with her ninja blade. Kid dared Tsubaki, while fuming, to sew it back on and restore the coat's symmetry. Tsubaki asked Liz exactly how many articles of clothing she owned, and it turned out she had eight thousand, six hundred, and forty seven exactly, and she knew this from memory. And to my slowly growing horror, it was my turn once again.

"Nyx, its your turn again. Truth or Dare?" I decided to humor her, and as i will soon realize, chose the ultimate wrong choice.

"Dare." The smile on her face widened until it became way too clear to everyone in the room her evil intent.

"I dare you... to kiss the three human males in this room. On the lips." My jaw dropped, as did those of the said human males. Arasu, who was still sitting comfortably on Maka's head gave an audible sigh of relief. Damn fox. I snapped my jaw shut, and after downing the rest of my juice, felt heat rise to my face. '_No freaking way. All three of them. You are an evil demon Elizabeth Thompson.' _I cursed her in my head. But, if anything, I never backed down from a challenge. Hoping my voice wouldn't come out high and freaked out, I plastered my bored expression firmly on my face and gave a fake yawn, trying to hide the stubborn blush that _wouldn't freaking go away no matter how hard I tried to tell myself it didn't matter._

"Fine, who first?" I asked, secretly cowering in fear as I slammed my now empty apple juice jug down on the coffee table.

"You pick~" she practically sang, smirking at me.

"This girl's trying to kill me..." I mumbled under my breath, as I rubbed the bridge on my nose. Unfortunately, the comment didn't go unnoticed, and Soul sniggered. Liz's already freakishly large smile grew.

"Oh no, that is _definitely not_ the goal." I turned to the sniggering white haired boy hanging over the back on the couch, and glared at him.

"You know laughing like that you're practically asking to go first." I growled, getting really close to his face. His face grew a brilliant red, and before he could protest smacked a kiss right on his upside-down mouth. I pulled away just in time to avoid the high-velocity spray of blood that came out of his nose, staining the white carpet, much to Kid's dismay. Using this as a distraction, I got him too, leaving him paralyzed in shock, with a face tomatoes would be jealous of. Black*Star was still getting over the original shock of Liz's first statement, and when I snapped his jaw shut with one hand and kissed him too, he blushed furiously and seemed at a loss of words.

"And now, if you will all excuse me, I have had quite enough of this nonsense for one night." I grabbed a full jug of Apple Juice from the fridge, and sauntered out, leaving one bloody mess, one tomato red statue, and one cry of, 'How dare you choose your God last?!' behind me.

**Hehehe... I know its terribly overused, but what else do you do at a party? I couldn't resist, and it would just be too OOC for Liz not to do something despicable. Hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it! :3**

**~Fish**


	9. Ninth Mystery: Witch Corva?

I woke up to two small furry faces grinning in their weird little animal ways. Blair sneezed at me, and Arasu just blinked. I put on a not-impressed face and shoved the two off of me.

"And what is Blair doing in our house?" I aimed the Question at Arasu, ruffling my hair and popping my back.

"She got kicked out of Soul's because she was walking around naked." He replied in the same nonchalant manner.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Nya." I rolled my eyes at her ignorance of human customs.

"Generally, people don't walk around naked, Blair." I said with a sigh, "Nowadays, it's considered rude. If you wanted to go around undressed, go back to the cretaceous period. Now get out you two. I'd like to change _without_ an audience." I explained, waving them out. I shut the door and slid to the floor. _I have to go to school today, don't I…? _I rubbed my temples, the events of Friday night replaying again in my mind. _I should have just said no… but I didn't want to look like a wimp… but is that really the reason though? _I questioned myself. _What if… no._ I shut off my thought process before I ended up regretting it. I quickly pulled the t-shirt over my head, and threw on a yellow tank top. I put on my leather jacket, and pulled on a pair of jeans. I tied up my boots and trudged to the kitchen. I grabbed a pop-tart packet and threw them in the toaster, and chugged the remaining apple juice from the open jug in the fridge. I took a seat at the table and waited, picking at the chipping paint.

"Somebody doesn't look too happy~" Arasu sang, walking in and poking my nose. He was human now, and fully dressed, unlike Blair, who had followed him in wearing what looked like leather underwear and a small half jacket, with her witch hat on her head. She waved before heading to the door.

"Not exactly, and where are you going dressed like that?" I asked, grabbing the busty cat by the ruff of her jacket.

"To work, where else?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Where would you work dressed like that? ...Actually I don't want to know. Have fun!" I pushed her out the door and closed it behind her. The toaster popped, and I swiftly collected my breakfast before following Arasu out the door. I handed him a tart, and we walked to school, munching in silence.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

I walked into Stein's classroom and took my seat. My heart was racing at the thought of seeing _them_ again. How they would react. I feigned a look of nonchalance and pulled out a book. I read the same line three times. I was too distracted. I sighed, and pulled out my phone and ear buds, blasting Metallica. I closed my eyes and laced my fingers behind my head, propping my feet on the desk. I didn't know or care how long I sat there, but eventually someone shook my shoulder and I opened one eye, really not in the mood to be disturbed. I saw three pairs of eyes, one green, one light blue, and one indigo. I pulled a bud out of one ear and raised an eyebrow.

"Sooo, how was it?" Liz questioned. I rolled my eyes and plugged my ear again, blatantly ignoring the question. Unfortunately, I had forgotten the fact that Maka was also eagerly awaiting an answer, and after a silent yell I found myself rolling on the floor, clutching my head. My ear buds had also popped out, to my dismay.

"Alright, fine!" I yelled, pulling myself back onto my chair. "How was what?"

"Oh, come on, you know what." I looked away, trying hard to hide the rising blush on my cheeks.

"Liz, you are a devil spawn." I murmured.

"Oh, I am, am I?" she questioned, smirking.

"Yes." I replied, carefully avoiding the original question. Luckily, one of Stein's scalpels came flying our way, narrowly avoiding my head.

"Please take your seats, class is starting." Unfortunately, that's when _they_ walked in. I quickly ducked my head, pretending to… do something. Soul took his seat next to me, and I could feel his red gaze on my shoulder. Suddenly, Maka jumped from her seat.

"Professor, I sense a Witch's soul." She said. He nodded.

"Yes, I was considering the possibility of that happening. Maka, Soul, Arasu, Nyx, Black*Star, and Tsubaki, go check it out. Kid, Take Liz and Patty and inform your father, then join them. Everyone else, stay here." He quickly walked from the room, leaving us to our orders.

"Alright Maka, you're the only one that can sense the soul, so lead on." I prompted, growing worried at the look she had on her face.

"Right." She replied, heading toward the door. We all followed, Star yelling something about the witch having no chance against his greatness. When we reached the door, I turned on my boots, and told Maka I would look from above. The witch obviously wasn't hiding. She was sitting on a broom right in front of the bleeding moon, and something was hanging from it. It looked almost like a hostage. I flew back down to Maka and told her what I had seen.

"We need to get her down here, can you?" Maka asked me.

"Yeah," I replied, ignoring Black*Star's cry of protest, as I was 'stealing his spotlight'. I approached the witch, and she turned to look at me. She had long, curly black hair, and striking purple eyes, similar to mine. She was dressed in a long black dress that was ripped at the bottom, and she had tattoos of crows that went from her left ankle under her dress, and up her neck, the largest one over her right eye. The figure hanging from her broom had choppy pink hair, and was wearing a black robe. He/she (I wasn't sure) had wide grey eyes, and was tied up with tape over his/her mouth. He (I finally decided on he, but I couldn't be sure) was struggling, but seemed to be running out of energy. The witch's face broke into a cold smile.

"Hello, Nyx. My name is Corva, and I am here to make a trade."

**Hehe.. Cliffhanger~ sorry I haven't written in awhile, I was reading the Soul Eater manga, and trying to decide on a name/theme for my witch. thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated~ :3 P.S. I don't own Soul Eater, only Nyx, Arasu, And Corva.**

**~Fish**


	10. Tenth Mystery: Are you my mommy?

"Corva?" I asked, hearing a small tinkling in the back of my head.

_I am six years old, sitting in a small dark room. The door swings open. A woman decorated in crow tattoos stands in the doorway, a black silhouette against the stark white coming from the hallway outside. _

_ "Nyx," She calls, holding out a hand. Her nails are long, and painted black. "Your Mother needs you for a moment."_

_ "Ok, mommy." I take her hand. "What are we going to do?" I ask, skipping beside her, swinging our linked hands back and forth._

_ "We're going to do a science experiment, Pixie." She responds, a dark hint behind her words. My naïve mind never catches it._

_ "Oh! Yay! I like science!" I smile brightly as we walk into another dark room. She flicks on the light. A metal table sits in the middle of the room, next to it a tray with sparkly utensils sits on a platform. I skip over to them, eyes wide. "Mommy, Mommy! What are these for?" I ask reaching out to touch a large scalpel. She gently swats my hand away._

_ "Those are my science tools, please don't touch them, Pixie. Now go sit up on that table." She says, gathering a large canister from under the metal table._

_ "Hey, Mommy?" I ask, pulling myself onto the table, as she had directed me to. "Why do you call me Pixie?" _

_ "Because you have a habit of getting into trouble, little Pixie." She says, turning to me with a grin. She holds a full syringe in her hand. "Don't worry, I'll have that fixed, soon enough." I feel a small pinch at the base of my neck where she injected the white liquid._

_ "Why is that, Mommy?" I ask, tilting my head._

_ "You will see soon enough, Pixie. Now sleep." I lay down on the metal table, slowly drifting out of consciousness. But not before I see her kind face turn sinister, her sweet smile become crazed. The scalpel in her hand flashes._

_ "Mommy?"_

My eyes snap open. I am laying on the ground, in what smells like a pile of garbage. I look up, Corva is patiently sitting on her broom, peering down at me. My memory. I have recalled a piece of my past. Witch Corva is my mother. So what, exactly, does that make me? I won't find out by sitting on my butt in a pile of garbage. That's for sure. I am pulling myself out of said garbage when my friends come running my way. Maka looks positively freaked, Tsubaki looks worried, Soul is faking calm and collected as he searches my eyes for any signs of injury. And Black*Star is flipping out about how I shouldn't worry my God so much. Arasu Simply tackles me in a hug, getting glares from both Soul and Star (For some unknown reason…)

"Ah, Sorry for freaking 'yall out, nut I have some, uh, business to take care of." I am about to return to the air, but Maka stops me.

"Please, my friend is up there. He's the one hanging from the broom. Please help him." Maka's eyes are wide, her tone pleading. I have never seen her in such a state.

"Of course." I say, giving her a warm smile, before returning to my earlier position in the sky. Corva has been waiting patiently. "So _Mother, _what might the agreements of this trade be?" Her grin grows wider at the use of the nickname, and she holds out her hand, just like in the memory.

"I will allow the Demon Swordsman Crona freedom if you agree to come back with me, Pixie." She says.

"May I speak to him?" I ask. She nods.

"Crona?" I address him, hovering in front of his upside-down head. His body shakes.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you know a girl named Maka?" I ask him, realizing what I am about to do. He nods. "I'm going to free you, and you have to tell her something. That witch is my mother." With that, I use my claws to cut the ropes binding him, and blast toward the ground. Once he is safely on his feet, I whisper one thing.

"Remember me." Before I rocket back toward the Witch. My mother.


	11. Eleventh Mystery: Do you love her?

"Remember me." I really hope they will. But I doubt I will be coming back. I sit behind the witch on her broom, as we fly toward wherever we are going.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask, barely suppressing a snarl.

"You shouldn't use that tone of voice with your mother, Pixie. And we are going home. Unless you don't remember." I look down and slowly shake my head. I can't remember. "What a waste. All the time we spent together, and you can't remember any of it." At the snicker in her voice I begin to wonder what exactly we had done in that period of time. I simply shake my head, and mentally brace myself for whatever horrors await me.

**Soul POV**

I watch in horror as Nyx trades her freedom for Crona's, just because Maka asked her to. I collapse to the ground when Crona tells us her last words were 'remember me' because that means she doesn't plan on coming back. 'So uncool' I think, realizing just how depressing that her being gone feels. I Watch silently as Black*Star goes into full on rage mode, tearing apart the small alley we reside in. I look down when Kid finds us, I can't bear to watch his eyes widen when he realizes one person is not here. When Arasu's shoulders begin to shake with his concealed sobs, I get up and walk off. I don't know where, but I hope it's to wherever she is. I can sense Maka following, and I turn to her.

"Soul, are you going to find her?" she asks, voice wavering. I slowly breathe out. I nod. She smiles, "Let us help you. We will go get her back together." I notice that every one of them had calmed themselves and come after me. My face breaks into a toothy smile.

"Yeah, Soul buddy, you should know that I'm way better at rescuing damsels than you are anyway." Black*Star grins, clapping me on the back.

"We simply cannot allow that witch to ruin her perfect symmetry, after all." I rolled my eyes, and we walked off together, to wherever she happened to be. (With a little help from Maka's soul perception, of course)

**Nyx POV**

I remember walking in behind Witch Corva. I remember the door magically locking behind me. I remember the sinister grin plastered on her face when she spun around and chanted. I remember feeling heavier for every word she spoke, the magic binding me to the floor.

Corvo… Crow… Caw… Cakarr… I remember how those four words painted everything black. I remember hitting the floor.

Now I stand on the glassy surface of a lake. The sky is pitch, but the moon is there. It's glowing white, making the blood dripping from its chin even more painfully obvious. The lake appears to stretch forever, and every step I take causes ripples to expand around me. Is this my soul? I peer into the glassy waters, and crouch, touching the surface with the surface of my fingers. The ripples glow, and I have created a window to the outside world. I peer through and watch myself. I watch as Soul, Black*Star, and Kid blow through the door, demanding to know where I am. I see myself step from the shadows, eyes wide and dilated, red blood dripping from my own pale lips. And I can taste it. It's not mine.

I watch in silent horror as black blades slide from between my knuckles, forearms, heels, shoulders, ornamented in midnight blue. I remember that they used to be gold and red. Not anymore. That isn't me. That monster with a grin so wide it contorts her face. Who's resonance with herself radiates black, madness. Who's lip is dripping with red, just like the moon's. My resonance glows gold. I am not the moon. This is not Nyx Greyback. She is trapped in her own soul, watching as the monster who has stolen her mind tear her only friends apart. I watch a tear drip onto the water's surface, blurring the image.

**Soul's POV**

She has succumbed to madness. This is the Witch's doing, I know it. I grab Maka's outstretched hand, and feel myself harden into the shape of a scythe. I sit in the black room, the little demon grins at me. His lips reveal sharp teeth. Just like hers. Just like mine.

"You can save her, you know. If you succumb to the madness, you may be able to reach her soul. Maka found Crona's, after all." He says, setting that scratched record to play. He stars to dance, "Swing, swing~" he murmurs. I scowl. This must be one of his tricks, it must be, right? My face flashes in the surface of the blade.

"Maka, meet me in the black room." I say, she nods, and goes in for another swing. "Soul resonance!" She walks in, dressed in that black dress. I look at little demon, and he nods his head in encouragement, chewing on his yellowed fingernails.

"Maka, you remember how you went into Crona's soul, by … going mad?" her eyes narrow, as she slowly nods her head. "I want you to help me… do it." I look directly into her eyes, trying to convey with mine just how important it is that I find her. I know she is in there. We stand there a long time, I search her eyes as she searches mine. Finally, she closes her eyes. When she opens them, they are soft.

"Alright Soul, I'll help you. But you have to assure me one thing." She leans in, so her lips are next to my ear.

"_Do you love her?"_

**Kekekeee~ two chapters in one day~ what crazy ****_madness~~_**** And then Maka drops the bomb question. I just love cliffhangers~ Well i don't own Soul Eater, so i will just go cry in a corner now. Reviews are appreciated, makes me feel like im not just talking to myself in these author's notes. so, lets all succumb to madness together, ya?**

**~Fish**


	12. Will you join me? In my soul?

**Soul POV**

"Do you love her?" I raise my head, and forest green meets crimson.

"Yes." Maka smiles warmly at me, and fist pumps the air.

"Alright! Lets do this." I rise from the chair, and approach the little demon, who had been watching our conversation in giddy glee. He snapped his fingers, and thick black liquid began to ooze, from the walls, from the floor. A drop fell on my head, and I let out a snicker. A mad grin stretches across my face, showing off my serrated teeth.

"Don't loose me... Maka." I am drowning, drowning in the black that tastes like blood, and I catch a glimpse of her nod, before I find myself insane.

"Go find her, Soul."

I am drowning, but I don't die. I float, in a realm of darkness, there is a small light far away. I force myself to move towards it, and it slowly grows larger. I reach out, and grab the thing. It is bright yellow, and has a spike off of one side, kind of like my hair.

"_Is this... My soul?"_ I carefully place it back into the air, and search out the other light I had seen. The small purple orb fits perfectly in the palm of my hand, creating a warm glow there. I peer at it in confusion. This... Is a _witch's soul._ Nyx is a witch?! The realizarin catches me off guard, and I let her soul go. The little spikes around it reflects her unruly hairstyle... And her sharp personality. I smirk to myself. It doesn't matter if she's a witch, it doesn't change who she is. I cradle her soul close to me, and will myself to join her inside.

**Nyx POV**

The water of the lake

is black

black

black like my blood.

the blood on the moon

is red

red

red like his eyes.

the whisps of his hair

are white

white

white like the moon,

only shines in my soul.

I know you are here

searching for me

the water

ripples

where your feet touch it.

I am quite sad to inform you

that I might be gone,

but silly you

you are too

if you managed to find me in here.

in our minds is where the hell is

after all.

heheheh~

**Soul POV**

I open my eyes and I look up. The moon is a stark white on pitch black, and the blood dripping down its chin is red. The only color in this barren landscape. The surface below me is firm, but feels unnatural, I look down onto the glassy surface of a lake. The places where my feet touch it send ripples into the distance. I walk for a bit, and soon I find what I am looking for.

Nyx lays on her back, grinning, murmuring the words of a quiet song. The song ends, and she chuckles softly.

"Soul is in my soul. Silly Soul, you won't be leaving, you know." Her violet eyes pierce mine, and I smirk.

"Won't be leaving, Eh? Plan on staying in crazy town the rest of your life?"

" Silly Soulie Soul~ heehee, it's not that I don't want to leave~ the problem is I can't~" I give an exasperated sigh, and she giggles.

"You see, Pixie, the problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem.*" She giggles at the use of the nickname, and I grab her hand, and pull her off of the ground. She skips around me, causing my arm to tangle around myself. She pokes her head around my side.

"Aww Soulieee~ the waters way more comfy than standing! Its so cool and smooth, and makes me think of funny things~" She pouts, and the face brings heat to my cheeks. I shake my head, and then have an epiphany. I spin around so she is standing in front of me, our hands linked in front of us.

"Pixie, let's have a race! The first one to find an island wins!" I offer, leanng towards her, and she smirks, showing off her serrated teeth.

"Oh really? Well what do I get if I win? eh, Soulie~" she hops around behind me, hugging me from behind. "I want a lifetime supply of Apple juice!" Her request is muffled in my back, but I simply chuckle.

"Whatever you want. Ready?" She pulls away from me getting into a ready position. "Set, GO-" she runs off, in some random direction, me following close behind. After we run so long we both find ourselves huffing and puffing the cool air, we approach a small island. The sand is black, and in the middle sits a grand king size bed. the trim on the bed is black, and the pillows and sheets are purple and orange, done in a zigzag pattern. I put in a burst of speed and rush past Nyx, hoping to not to have to buy her a lifetime supply of apple juice. she pouts when I touch the bed frame first, but when her feet touch the sand instead of the water, something seems to snap inside her. She looks around, clouded eyes clearing, and her eyes flick back to me.

"Soul? What happened? I was walking in the witch's house, then..." She clutches at her head, falling to her knees. I rush to her side, pulling her into my lap. I watch silently as tears drip down her face, onto my shirt. "No. Nonononoo... I... I'm so sorry." her small fingers clutch at my shirt and I wrap my arms around her, combing my fingers through her hair. I'ts so soft.

"Shh, its alright. what do you think I came in here for? Lets go home." She looks up at me, eyes wide.

"Yeah," she smiles. "Lets go home."

*** yes, that quote is by Captain Jack Sparrow. I wanted to use it. No, I do not own it. I also do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Nyx, Arasu, and Corva. No, you may not have them, they are mine. **

**Well, there's some more fluffy stuff, taking place in Nyx's soul, while they're both mad. gotta love it. yes, i did write that poem. No, nobody cannot have that either. Soo... Yeah. Later.**

**~Fish**


	13. 13th mystery: His Goddess?

**Maka POV**

When Soul went in, I learned exactly how difficult it is to control a mad weapon. But I held on, if not for him, then for Arasu. I can see it in his pained expression, just how much it hurts him to train his own guns on the girl who accepted him first, for who he really is. I had faith in Soul to recover her, and I am prepared to use all of my strength to pull them out of the madness, so that he may have the chance to see her, sane, again. I owe him after all. I can never forget, that I was the one to kill his father. I remember, when I learned just how much she means to him.

_"__Hey... Arasu? Just, just how much does she mean to you?" I look down at her sleeping form. She looks bad, but she had just single-handedly tied in a fight against Black*Star. She's lucky that she isn't injured worse._

_"__Nyx, she's like the little sister I never had. I know she doesn't remember, but we have known each other for a long time. The things we did, then, they weren't things to be proud of. I don't plan on telling her, unless she remembers on her own." He smiles, and before I can think about it, I grab his hand. I smile at him, squeezing his hand in reassurance. _

_"__Don't worry. If she needs to find out, she will."_

_"__I know."_

I remember the look in his eyes when he said that, like a father. I grip Soul's handle harder. I choke down the giggle that threatens to rip from my throat, and look straight into her foggy purple eyes. _Come back to us._

And so we fight. Kid's face is blank, like he is trying to hide his feelings on the matter. He shoots relentlessly, but it is clear that he misses on purpose. Black*Star's face is a mask of rage, and as he holds Nyx at bay, it is clear that he doesn't want to hurt her. _Hurry up, Soul._ Suddenly, I can feel a tug on the madness. Soul is trying to pull himself out. I let my consciousness dissipate to the black room, putting the fight on autopilot._  
_

"Kid, Star. They're coming back." The black room is trashed. The curtains are ripped, and the piano in the middle has crashed, two of the finely sculpted legs broken. The curtains are shredded, black blood dripping from them onto the floor. In a corner, Soul sits on a chair, head down. He looks up at me, his eyes are glowing scarlet. He grins at me, and black blood oozes from between his teeth. I resonate my soul with his, and slowly, I manage to drag him from he madness. He blinks, and his face falls. His eyes have faded to their natural crimson.

"Mission, accomplished! Thanks, Maka." He smiles at me, and we leave the black room, in favor of the real world.

**Black*Star POV  
**Every strike, she swings wilder. Every laugh, it seems crazier. Every second, I grow weaker, and she grows stronger. Every wasted moment, she gets farther away, and there's not a _damn_ thing I can do about it. And it _pisses me off._ No matter how hard I strike, how many times I cut, she gets right on up again, laughing, like she's having the _time of her life._ But no matter what, I won't stop, because I know she will come back. She will come back to me. _Dam__m__it, Soul. Hurry the hell up!_ I meet her eyes. The striking purple that once pierced straight through my heart, has faded. Its more of a pale violet now. I never realized, exactly how much I love her eyes. I would normally drop dead after even thinking something as mushy and un-godlike as that, but at the moment I'm a little preoccupied. I block, and step back, closing my eyes. I breathe, in, and out.

"_Nyx,"_ I whisper. Snapping my eyes open. I slowly melt to the floor, crossing my legs and setting Tsubaki's next to me. She transforms, looking at me confusedly. Nyx grins down at me, showing off her serrated teeth. I rest my head in my hands, and brace for the ending blow soon to come. It doesn't. I look up, an her face has changed into one of sorrow and horror. Her eyes are clear and pierce mine. She collapses to her knees, and gasps when I crush her to my chest.

"Your god was seriously concerned for your state of mind." I whisper. She nods into my chest. "Thanks for coming back." She shudders, and I feel hot, wet tears drip down my shirt. I hold her, simply for the reason that I don't want to let go. It strikes me then, why should a god kneel on the floor and have his shirt wetted by some... Some... Goddess? Isn't that what she is? I pull her closer. My goddess.

**so... Some fluffy Black*Star eh? Kekeke... Fun fun~ just so you know I haven't decided which Nyx will end up with yet... So we will all just have to wait and see! Ah, I don't own soul eater... And I do own Nyx, Arasu, and Corva. Just FYI. **

**~Fish**


End file.
